Love Cycle (Prolog II)
by ParkJungHeeRin
Summary: Ketika kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan.


Annyeong, Author Hyo disini -.- hadir membawakan ff pertama yang jelas abal. Wkwkwk… oke readers, jadi ini ceritanya prolog bagian kedua. Dengan main cast-nya itu OC kesayangan author, Heerin. Wkwkwk, yodah deh, tanpa banyak bacot, author persembahkan ff ini. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk menyemangati author~ REVIEW!

* * *

**CAST: HEERIN (OC), SEHUN, BAEKHYUN, LUHAN**

**ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD, THEIR PARENTS AND THEMSELVES**

* * *

"Ya! Sekarang giliranmu yang jaga Heerin-ah!" seru seorang namja kecil kepada yeoja seumurannya. Diikuti anggukan seorang namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka.

"Tapi, oppa?!" balas yeoja tersebut.

"Aku dan Baekhyun hyung sudah mendapat giliran,"

"Hhhh… Ya sudahlah," Yeoja kecil itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, oppa! Aku hitung ya!" Yeoja itu mulai menghitung mundur sambil menutup matanya.

Kedua namja itu mulai mencari tempat bersembunyi yang tepat agar Heerin tidak dapat menemukan mereka.

"Sehun-ah! Kau bersembunyi disana sedangkan aku disini, ne?" ujar Baekhyun kepada namja yang bernama Sehun tersebut.

Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempol tangannya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, oppa. Siap atau tidak aku akan mencari kalian!" Heerin mulai membuka matanya dan yang pertama ia rasakan hanya hembusan angin mengelus wajah mungilnya.

"Oppa! Kalian dimana~?" teriak Heerin sambil melihat ke kiri dan kekanan.

"…"

"Baekhyun oppa~! Sehun oppa~!" Yeoja itu terus mencari kedua oppa-nya sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama mereka.

"Kkkk~"

Heerin mendengar tawa kecil mereka, namun tak mendapat petunjuk keberadaan mereka. "Hei! Ayolah! Aku menyerah!"

"…"

Tanpa sadar Heerin sudah mencari terlalu jauh. Ia tidak memperhatikan arah jalannya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya cepat menemukan kedua oppa-nya lalu mengakhiri gilirannya. Sudah sedari awal ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka berdua. Tapi Sehun memaksanya. Dan Baekhyun oppa juga pasti tidak akan mebelanya karena ini memang sudah gilirannya.

"Sehun opp—KYAAA!" Heerin tidak melihat jika ada sebuah lubang besar di depannya.

_Greb!_

"Neo gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja kecil itu.

"N-Na…g-gwaenchana," ujar Heerin terbata.

Namja itu menarik tangan Heerin lalu mendudukkannya secara perlahan ke tanah. Ia melihat ada sebuah luka gores yang cukup dalam di tungkai kaki Heerin. "Apakah ini sakit?" Namja itu menunjuk tepat pada luka di kaki Heerin.

Heerin menatap namja didepannya bingung. Sudah terlihat jelas luka di kakinya tersebut dalam. "Umm, begitulah," ujarnya singkat. Ia ingat perkataan Eomma-nya yang melarang dirinya untuk berbicara dengan orang asing.

Namja itu menghela nafas lega. "Mmm, tunggu sebentar!" Ia merogoh sakunya, mencari sesuatu. "Ini dia!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Heerin bingung.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak melihat darah di lukamu itu? Apa kau ingin darahnya terus keluar?" tanya namja itu kesal.

Belum sempat Heerin membantah, namja itu sudah fokus mengikatkan sapu tangannya pada luka di kaki Heerin. "Nghh…" Heerin hanya meringis saat namja itu berusaha menghentikan luka di kakinya.

"Apa aku terlalu kencang mengikatnya?"

"Begitulah,"

"Mianhae…"

_Hening~_

"Apa kau mampu berjalan pulang?" tanya namja itu memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak," Heerin mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya masih telalu sakit untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Ya! Biar kubantu!" namja itu lalu berjongkok sambil memunggungi Heerin. "Naiklah," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Heerin ragu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo! Cepatlah,"

"Tapi Sehun-ah bilang kalau aku berat?" balas Heerin lagi dengan tampang polos

"Sudahlah, cepat naik! Tapi tunggu dulu! Boleh aku tau namamu?"

Heerin diam dan dengan perlahan naik ke punggung namja itu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher namja tersebut. Dengan lembut ia berkata. "Hee Rin,"

* * *

Sehun-Baekhyun's Side

"Kemana dia? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan kami?" batin Sehun. "Mungkinkah ia tersesat? Diculik? Atau…Arghh! Kemana dia?!" sekelebat pikiran buruk bermunculan dibenak Sehun.

"Ya! Apa kau tau dimana Heerin?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Jelas sekali jika ia khawatir.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau tidak lihat jika sedari tadi aku sedang bersembunyi? Mana aku tau dia ada dimana?!" Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"YA! OH SE HUN! Aku tahu kau lebih tinggi dan dewasa daripada aku yang pendek dan imut ini, tapi aku masih lebih tua darimu!" teriak Baekhyun percaya diri

"Terserah kau sajalah," Sehun keluar dari semak tempat ia bersembunyi. Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan mehrong sebelumnya untuk mencari Heerin. "Oh, Hyung, kau tidak imut!"

Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat kepergian Sehun. Melihat punggung namja itu semakin menjauh. Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh sambil berteriak, "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia tersenyum dan langsung berlari kearah Sehun yang masih menunggunya. Sehun masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Kembali berjalan lurus, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berteriak "Tunggu aku Sehun-ah!"

Mereka mencari dan mencari sampai akhirnya sama sekali tidak menemukan Hee Rin ditempat kemungkinan dia berada. Bahkan mereka mencari sampai ke area vila 'berhantu' yang jujur, mereka takuti.

"Ck, Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya dia tak ada disini. Aku yakin,"kata Sehun

"Jelas, bahkan kita sudah terlalu jauh mencarinya. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat kita memulai permainan?"

Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Pikiran buruk itu kembali bermunculan di benaknya. Jika Heerin benear-benar tidak ditemukan, maka ialah yang bersalah. Dia yang memaksa Heerin untuk mencari mereka, tanpa mau mendengarkan protesan Heerin. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menjahili Heerin. Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya jika semua akan berakhir seperti dia tahu kalau Heerin masih 8 tahun. Memang Heerin seusia dengannya tapi kan… "Ah! Sehun! Pabo ya!"batinnya

"Nah, sudah sampai Heerin-ssi"kata namja itu menurunkan Heerin dari punggungnya.

"Gomawo-ya, oppa" ucap Heerin tulus. Ia duduk diatas pasir tempat ia dan kedua oppa-nya tadi bermain. Ia tidak menyadari jika namja itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia hanya diam, tidak berani memulai percakapan. Tiba-tiba namja itu bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa berada disana?"

"A-aku sedang bermain petak-umpet bersama Sehun-ah dan Baekhyun-Oppa… "

"Mwo?! Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka masih bersembunyi,"

_Hening~_

"AH! Aku lupa pada Junghee-ah!" teriak namja itu tiba-tiba membuat Heerin menoleh sambil menatapnya bingung. Namja itu tiba-tiba berdiri, namun ia tidak langsung berlari, melainkan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Heerin lalu berkata, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Heerin-ssi. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Dan semoga lukamu cepat sembuh" Ia lalu berlari menjauh. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berteriak, "Annyeong Heerin-ah!~"

Heerin melihat punggung namja itu semakin lama semakin mengecil(?). dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia lupa menanyakan nama namja yang telah menolongnya itu.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang duduk manis diatas pasir. Yeoja itu hanya diam. Sepertinya sedang memainkan pasir menggunakan tangannya. Refleks Sehun berlari mendekat, semua perasaan khawatirnya hilang entah kemana. Heerin mendongak, terkejut saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan secara tiba-tiba Sehun mendekapnya kuat sekali. "Anak kecil bodoh! Kemana saja kau tadi?! Kau tau, kau membu—" Sehun tidak mempedulikan Heerin yang sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia sadar jika ia memeluk yeoja ini terlalu kuat. Tapi ini balasan untuknya karena telah membuatnya khawatir. "Uhuk! Uhuk! S-Sehun-ah! Kh-kau ingin membunuhk-ku ya?!" bentak Heerin tiba-tiba. Pukulannya semakin lama semakin kencang. "Baekhyun-oppa! T-tolong aku!"

Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Junghee yang mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Ya! S..Sehun-ah!. Kau hampir membuatku mati," ucapnya masih menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Ck! Anak kecil," desah Baekhyun tertawa garing.

Sehun menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sangat malu. Jelas saja. Dia tidak pernah hilang kendali seperti itu. Tapi… "AH! Pabo!"bentaknya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Pandangan Sehun teralih pada kaki Heerin yang sedari tadi diikat sapu tangan. Niat jahilnya tiba-tba muncul, "Ya! Apa itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luka Heerin.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh! Itu menyakitkan, pabo!"

"Mianhae,"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya bertanya pada Heerin, "Kau terluka? Bagaimana bisa? Jadi? Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?"

"Entahlah. Namja yang sepertinya lebih tua darimu. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya. Dia yang menolongku saat aku hampir terjatuh ke lubang. Dia cantik. Kkk~" ungkap Heerin sedikit malu.

"Namja katamu?! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu bukan?!" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, setengah membentak. Entahlah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak! M..memang kenapa?" tanya Heerin kaget dibentak Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun-ah" bisik Baekhyun pelan. Sehun menoleh sedikit menatap Baek yang entah kenapa tersenyum aneh. "Anak kecil tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak tidak lho" bisiknya.

Wajah Sehun memerah, ia hanya menjawab, "An-anii…" sambil memalingkan muka. "Ah, Sehun…. Jinjja pabo ya,"batinnya.

* * *

Oksip, udah selesai. gaje kan? typo bertebaran kan? yaudah yang jelas, jangan lupa REVIEW!


End file.
